muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:2009Crbeverlin
More bad images Craig, you're still uploading images onto the wiki that aren't helpful. You just posted another image taken from Muppet Central, which I asked you not to do back in March. You also uploaded a grainy old picture of Kermit and dumped it on the Kermit the Frog page. I don't think your contributions are helping here; people just have to clean up after you. -- Danny (talk) 18:10, 15 June 2006 (UTC) Sorry Danny, I had no Idea, I was just busy at that point, From now on I will be responsible for what I do so no one will have to clean up after me. I will only Upload Pictures From Websites other than Muppet Central, and I will not upload any Old Pictures. I will be totally Responsible.-- 2009Crbeverlin 11:45, 20 June 2006 (UTC) gifs Hi, Craig -- I saw that you just uploaded a .gif file. We don't like using gifs on the wiki, because they don't look very good. Please only uplodad .jpg files. Thanks! -- Danny Toughpigs 14:08, 26 April 2006 (UTC) sketch images Hi Craig. I noticed you uploaded 6 or so images today from the same sketch and haven't used them on any pages yet. Please pick which one you'd like to use so I can delete the others. -- Scott Scarecroe 19:58, 7 April 2006 (UTC) User page Hi, Craig. I deleted the page that you made for yourself, because you already have a user page, right here. You can get to it easily by clicking on the tab at the top right of the screen that says "2009Crbeverlin". -- Danny Toughpigs 15:54, 6 April 2006 (UTC) Image Clutter Greetings! I removed your picture from Cookie Monster as there's already several illustrations there. Here's a tip. Most character pages need only one image. A major character like Cookie, with a long enough page, can have more, but not so many that it overwhelms the page. In cases like that, where four or five are already there, either swap one out or leave it alone. That's generally a good rule of thumb. Hope this helps. --Andrew, Aleal 16:22, 27 March 2006 (UTC) Muppet Central images I saw that you uploaded a picture that you'd taken from Muppet Central. Please don't add pictures from MC; they're pretty protective about their images, and they'd be mad if they saw one of their pictures here. By the way, what's your name? I'd like to know what to call you... -- Danny Toughpigs 13:57, 23 March 2006 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Andrew. I'm one of the admins here. If you let us know your name, we'll put you on the Community portal. One tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. There's more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if there's anything I can help you with! Also, while we're glad you registered, please stop editing the main page. If you want the Rock and Roll Monster to be listed on "Today on Muppet Wiki", submit it at the top of this page: Today on Muppet Wiki nominations. Then, just wait around and see. As you can tell from that page, there's been a lot of neat pages and categories lately, and Today on Muppet Wiki is a way of honoring them, chosen by Danny, not just tossed in by any user at random. --Andrew, Aleal 16:32, 22 March 2006 (UTC) Old Friend Hi Craig, I Understand what's Happening but I'll Reason with Danny Boy here.-- Kuriboh Guy